filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Jérémy Bardeau
Jérémy Bardeau est un acteur français pratiquant également le doublage . Il peut être crédité avec une orthographe différente de son prénom, comme Jérémie Bardeau« Biographie et filmographie de Jérémy Bardeau » sur IMDb.com, consulté le 3 juillet 2011, m-à-j le 15 novembre 2014.. Biographie Formation Plus jeune, Jérémy Bardeau a pris de cours de théâtre à l'école d'art dramatique Jean Périmony« Fiche de Jérémy Bardeau : Doublages, filmographie et interview » sur RS Doublage, consulté le 20 décembre 2012. . puis a effectué sa formation d'acteur au Laboratoire de l'acteur avec Hélène Zidi-Chéruy Après plusieurs expériences au théâtre, au cinéma et à la télévision, il décide d'assister à une séance de doublage pour une série où il fait la rencontre du directeur artistique et acteur Hervé Rey. Ce dernier lui propose de passer des essais et Jérémy Bardeau découvre une autre facette du métier d'acteur. À la suite de cela, il poursuit son travail dans ce domaine et double de manière régulière Matthew Bomer m-à-j. . ainsi que de temps à autre Jeremy Strong, Eric Balfour ou David Alpay. Carrière En 2007, il interprète le rôle de Martin dans le film Trois amis de Michel Boujenah .. En 2008, il décroche le rôle du père Dariusz dans la série télévisée Plus belle la vie .. En 2009, il apparaît dans le film Le code a changé de Danièle Thompson .. En 2012, il obtient l'un des rôles principaux dans le court métrage La Foudre aux côtés d'Anatole de Bodinat .. Entre 2012 et 2013, il joue dans la pièce Turcaret . et interprète également le rôle principal dans la pièce de théâtre La Demande en mariage et l'Ours . . ., rôle qu'il reprendra fin 2014. En 2014, il interprète Arthur Frot lors de la deuxième saison de la série télévisée Les Hommes de l'ombre .. Plus tard, il a obtenu un rôle dans la pièce de théâtre À vos souhaits ! de Pierre Chesnot . et s'est produit dans le courant de l'année 2015. Théâtre : Note : Les informations mentionnées proviennent du site RS Doublage et Théâtre Online. * 1994 : Sganarelle ou le Cocu Imaginaire de Molière, mise en scène par Vincent Tavernier * 1996 : Le Misanthrope de Molière, mise en scène par Loïc Corbery * 1997 : Georges Dabdin de Molière, mise en scène par Michel Morizot * 1999 : Tartuffe de Molière, mise en scène par Jacques Ardouin * 2000 : Le Chat en poche de Georges Feydeau, mise en scène par Michel Morizot * 2001 : Cyrano de Bergerac d'Edmond Rostand, mise en scène par Jacques Weber * 2002 : La Jalousie de Sacha Guitry, mise en scène par Christian Bujeau * 2005 : Voltaire / Newton et Inversement mise en scène par Frédéric Desbordes * 2009 : Candides de Voltaire, mise en scène par Frédéric Desbordes * 2012-2013 : Turcaret d'Alain-René Lesage, mise en scène par Érik Krüger * 2012-2014 : La Demande en mariage et l'Ours d'Anton Tchekhov, mise en scène par Sophie Parel * 2014 : À vos souhaits ! de Pierre Chesnot, mise en scène par Luq Hamet Filmographie : Note : Les informations mentionnées proviennent du site IMDb, AlloCiné ., RS Doublage et EncycloCiné . Cinéma Longs métrages * 2001 : La Boîte de Claude Zidi * 2003 : Mauvais Esprit de Patrick Alessandrin * 2003 : Tiresia de Bertrand Bonello * 2007 : Trois amis de Michel Boujenah : Martin * 2008 : Paris de Cédric Klapisch : Patrick * 2008 : Secret défense de Philippe Haïm : cadet * 2009 : Le code a changé de Danièle Thompson : l'interne * 2011 : Une pure affaire d'Alexandre Coffre * 2013 : Au bonheur des ogres de Nicolas Bary : le passager du métro * 2014 : Jamais le premier soir de Mélissa Drigeard : l'homme à la boîte de nuit Courts métrages * date inconnue : Colis piégé de Hugues Landry * date inconnue : Les Petits Paradis de Michel Wyn * date inconnue : Deux minutes pour vivre de Hugues Landry * 1999 : Trois minutes pour réussir de Hugues Landry * date inconnue : La Charlotte de Sophie Muller * 2012 : La Foudre d'Olivier Serrano : Gilles Blanc Télévision Téléfilms * 2010 : Camus de Laurent Jaoui : jeune homme Montana Séries télévisées * 2006 : Préjudices de Frédéric Berthe * 2009 : Les Cordier, juge et flic (6 épisodes) * 2009 : Plus belle la vie : père Dariusz (8 épisodes) * 2012 / 2014 : Les Hommes de l'ombre : le journaliste Foulon (2 épisodes) / Arthur Frot (4 épisodes) * 2012 : Fais pas ci, fais pas ça * 2013 : Le Passager : le médecin de l'hôtel Dieu * 2014 : Personne n'est parfait : Martinez * 2014 : Le Jour où tout a basculé : Marc (saison 4, épisode 46) Doublage : Note : Les informations mentionnées proviennent du site RS Doublage, Doublagissimo m-à-j., Doublage Séries Database et AlloDoublage m-à-j.. Cinéma Films * Jeremy Strong dans : ** Robot and Frank (2012) : Jake ** Lincoln (2012) : John Nicolay ** Parkland (2013) : Lee Harvey Oswald ** Le Juge (2014) : Dale Palmer * Jake Siegel dans : ** American Pie: String Academy (2006) : Mike « Cooze » Coozeman ** American Pie : Campus en folie (2007) : Mike « Cooze » Coozeman * Matthew Bomer dans : ** Time Out (2011) : Henry Hamilton ** Space Station 76 (2014) : Ted * 2004 : L'Armée des morts : Terry (Kevin Zegers) * 2007 : Bataille à Seattle : Michael ( « Comédiens ayant doublé Christopher Jacot » sur RS Doublage, consulté le 3 juillet 2011) * 2009 : L'An 1 : Des débuts difficiles : le premier ministre (David Pasquesi) * 2009 : Hatchi : Michael (Robbie Sublett) * 2010 : Les Voyages de Gulliver : Dan James Corden (T. J. Miller[http://www.allodoublage.com/glossaire/definition.php?val=336_voyages+gulliver « Fiche du doublage français du film Les Voyages de Gulliver (2010) »] sur ''AlloDoublage, consulté le février 2012.) * 2010 : Les Runaways : Scottie (Johnny Lewis) * 2010 : Wargames : Chino (Andrews Harwood Mills) * 2010 : Cher John : Randy (Scott Porter) * 2011 : Sanctum : Dex (Andrew Hansen) * 2012 : Contrebande : Danny Raymer (Lukas Haas) * 2012 : Sur la route : Chad King (Patrick John Costello) * 2013 : Lone Ranger, naissance d'un héros : Barret (James Frain[http://www.rsdoublage.com/film-14403-Lone-Ranger,-naissance-d'un-héros.html « Fiche du doublage français du film Lone Ranger, naissance d'un héros »] sur RS Doublage, consulté le 30 septembre 2013.) * 2014 : Non-Stop : Kyle Rice (Jason Butler Harner[http://www.allodoublage.com/glossaire/definition.php?val=1873_non+stop « Fiche du doublage français du film Non-Stop »] sur AlloDoublage, consulté le 25 février 2014.) * 2014 : Un amour d'hiver : l'optométriste (Jon Patrick Walker) * 2014 : Need for Speed : Darrel (Chillie Mo[http://www.allodoublage.com/glossaire/definition.php?val=1976_need+for+speed « Fiche du doublage français du film Need for Speed »] sur AlloDoublage, consulté le 12 mai 2014) * 2014 : Sabotage : agent Spolcheck (Troy Garity[http://www.allodoublage.com/glossaire/definition.php?val=2001_sabotage « Fiche du doublage français du film Sabotage »] sur AlloDoublage, consulté le 12 mai 2014.) * 2014 : Black Storm : Todd White (Brandon Ruiter) * 2014 : L'Interview qui tue ! : le président Kim Jung Un (Randall Park) * 2015 : Invincible : Blackie (Ross Anderson) * 2015 : Mortdecai : Maurice (Guy Burnet) Télévision Téléfilms * dans : ** La Star de Noël (2013) : Carmine ** Mariée avant le printemps (2014) : Bryce * 2010 : Revolution : Chris Hart (Steve Sandvoss) * 2010 : Le Pacte de grossesse (Pregnancy Pact) : Brady Leary (David Clayton Rogers) * 2011 : Bollywood dans les Alpes (Bollywood lässt Alpen glühen) : Amit (Omar El-Saeidi) * 2012 : Dans le sillage du passé (Die lange Welle hinterm Kiel) : Franz Navratil (Carl Achleitner) * 2012 : Noël au Far West (Love's Christmas Journey) : Harve (Evan Helmuth) * 2013 : La Vengeance de Gina (A Nanny's Revenge) : Chuck (Ken Proulx) * 2013 : Karyn l'obstinée (Willed to Kill) : Floyd (Joey Klein) * 2014 : Non-Stop : Dean (Brandon Beemer) * 2014 : Le Candidat de mon cœur (The Makeover) : Elliot Doolittle (David Walton) * 2014 : Powder Room : Sean (Alex Warren) * 2014 : The Normal Heart : Felix Turner (Matthew Bomer) * 2014 : Wrong Turn 6: Last Resort : Nick (Luke Cousins) Séries télévisées * Matthew Bomer dans : ** Tru Calling : Compte à rebours (2003-2004) : Luc Johnston (saison 1) ** Chuck (2007-2009) : Bryce Larkin (saisons 1 et 2) ** FBI : Duo très spécial (2009-2015) : Neal Caffrey (81 épisodes) ** Glee (2012) : Cooper Anderson (saison 3, épisode 15) ** American Horror Story (2015) : Andy (saison 4, épisode 5) * David Alpay dans : ** The Borgias (2012) : Calvino (12 épisodes, saison 2) ** Perception (2013) : Sario Donati (saison 2, épisode 6) ** Drop Dead Diva (2014) : Frank Neubauer (saison 5, épisode 10) * James Wolk dans : ** Shameless US (2012) : Adam (3 épisodes, saison 2) ** Mad Men (2013) : Bob Benson (11 épisodes, saison 6) ** The Crazy Ones (2014) : Zach Cropper (22 épisodes) * Michael Copon dans : ** Makaha Surf (2008-2009) : Vin Keahi ** Hawaii 5-0 (2011) : Junior Satele (saison 1, épisode 3) * Eric Balfour dans : ** Haven (depuis 2010) : Duke Crocker ** Super Hero Family (2011) : Lucas Winnick (saison 1, épisodes 17 et 18) * Hartley Sawyer dans : ** Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 (2013) : Charles (saison 1, épisode 6) ** NCIS : Los Angeles (2014) : Alan Sanderson (saison 4, épisode 15) * 2005 : Les Sauvages : Chris Savage (Erik von Detten) * 2008 : Starter Wife : Corey (Blake Berris[http://www.dsd-doublage.com/S%E9ries/The%20Starter%20Wife.html « Fiche du doublage de la série Starter Wife »] sur Doublage Séries Database) * 2008 : True Blood : Corbett Stackhouse (Jeffrey Nicholas Brown[http://www.dsd-doublage.com/S%E9ries/True%20Blood.html « Fiche du doublage de la série True Blood »] sur Doublage Séries Database) (2 épisodes) * 2009 : Skins : Toby (Nick Figgis) (saison 2, épisode 6) * 2010 : 90210 Beverly Hills : Nouvelle Génération : Julian (Matthew Florida[http://www.dsd-doublage.com/S%E9ries/90210.html « Fiche du doublage de la série 90210 Beverly Hills : Nouvelle Génération »] sur Doublage Séries Database) (3 épisodes) * 2010 : Cold Case : Affaires classées : Ray-Ray (James Earl) (saison 7, épisode 3) * 2010 : Private Practice : Dan (Jeremy Guilbaut) (saison 3, épisode 7) * 2011 : Being Human : Jesse (Kyle Switzer) (saison 1, épisode 3) * 2011 : Le Serment : sergent Frank Nash (Paul Anderson) (mini-série de 4 épisodes) * 2011 : Dollhouse : Gabe (Rick Otto) (saison 2, épisode 11) * 2011-2012 : True Justice : Brad Gates (Kyle Cassie[http://www.dsd-doublage.com/S%E9ries/True%20Justice.html « Fiche du doublage de la série True Justice »] sur Doublage Séries Database) * 2012 : Person of Interest : Peter Yogorov (Morgan Spector[http://www.dsd-doublage.com/S%E9ries/Person%20of%20Interest.html « Fiche du doublage de la série Person of Interest »] sur Doublage Séries Database) (saison 1, épisode 7 / saisons 2 et 3) * 2012 : NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales : Billy Wayne (Patrick Stafford) (saison 9, épisode 21) * 2012 : 90210 Beverly Hills : Nouvelle Génération : Jeremy (Matt Cohen) (4 épisodes) * 2013 : The Listener : Thomas Szabo (Tim Fellingham) (saison 3, épisode 9) * 2013 : Deception : Kyle Farrell (David A. Gregory[http://www.dsd-doublage.com/S%E9ries/Deception.html « Fiche du doublage de la série Deception »] sur Doublage Séries Database) * 2013 : The Borgias : le cardinal Petrucci (Jonah Russell) (saison 3, épisodes 4 et 6) * 2013 : NCIS : Los Angeles : Alan (Christian Mortensen) (saison 3, épisode 15) * 2013 : Person of Interest : l'homme de grande taille séduit par Carter (Michael Heckler) (saison 2, épisode 11) * 2013 : La Bible : Zedekiah (Samuel Collings) (saison 1, épisode 5) * 2014 : Broadchurch : Joe Miller (Matthew Gravelle) * 2014 : The Listener : Tom Walton (Will Bowes) (saison 4, épisode 9) * 2014 : The Walking Dead : Alex (Tate Ellington) (saison 4, épisode 16) * 2014 : Warehouse 13 : Ted (Mark Deklin) (saison 5, épisode 2) * 2014 : Cracked : Trevor Loney (Grisha Pasternak) (saison 2, épisode 8) * 2014 : Enlisted : le second lieutenant Tyson Schneeberger (Ross Philips) (3 épisodes) * 2014 : Remedy : Shift / Change (Gord Rand) (saison 1, épisode 4) * 2015 : The Strain : Gary Arnot (Steven McCarthy[http://www.dsd-doublage.com/S%E9ries/The%20Strain.html « Fiche du doublage de la série The Strain »] sur Doublage Séries Database, consulté le 6 janvier 2015.) Voix-off Jérémy Bardeau a aussi participé à plusieurs publicités en voix off : * le fromage Président * Manix * Vivendi, la générale des eaux * Kellogg's * Liebig * Saint-Môret * 2012-2014 : Fortuneo (voix off et interprétation) * 2012 : les magasins Carrefour Notes et références Voir aussi Liens externes * * * Jérémy Bardeau sur Théâtre Online * Liste détaillée des doublages de Jérémy Bardeau sur RS Doublage * Liste partielle des doublages de Jérémy Bardeau sur Doublagissimo * Liste sélective des doublages de Jérémy Bardeau (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database Catégorie:Acteur de doublage français Catégorie:Acteur français Catégorie:Date de naissance non renseignée (XXe siècle)